gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Aaron Corduroy
Aaron Corduroy is a 13-year-old shapeshifter and younger brother of Wendy Corduroy. He represents the Earth Monsters. Roleplayed by Trixie19. Biography Aaron was born on July 22 to Manly Dan, the local lumberjack, and Emma Corduroy. Emma was a member of the previous shapeshifter group, and she represented the fire monsters. Aaron has two older siblings: Wendy and Benny, and one younger brother, Logan. Emma died of a so-called "heart attack" when Aaron was five, and it made his older siblings and father broken-hearted. Dan couldn't stand living in Crook anymore, and moved to Gravity Falls, a place they could start over. Aaron went to school there, and made loads of friends. However, he always wanted to know what really happened to his mother, and didn't believe that she died of a heart attack. He met Kyler Industria, a stowaway from India and the current keeper of the Chain of the Pyramind. After hanging with Kyler for a whole day, Kyler explained the Pyramind, and how there were four other shapeshifters out there who needed to be united during one summer vacation. Kyler demonstrated the chain's powers by putting the chain around his neck, and Aaron turned into a deer-taur. Kyler was shocked to learn this, and begged him to sign up for the Mystery Shack like his older sister, Wendy. He did so, and worked there for a few months before meeting Miranda McCormick, Waverly Winds, and Noah Blanchard. He is the warrior of the group, and loves fighting monsters. Early Life Growing up, Aaron was very loyal to his father, and looked up to him, like Benny and Logan did. He broke one of his permanent teeth, and isn't very proud of it, so he doesn't smile very often. Other than the shapeshifters, his best friends are Kelly Cameron, the niece of Toby Determined, and Austin Northwest, the cousin of Pacifica Northwest. He has a crush on Miranda McCormick, and thinks she is very pretty, but doesn't think she feels the same. Appearance Aaron has shaggy red hair, like his siblings and father. His eyes are gray. He has freckles all over his face, which he thinks makes him unique. Alliances *Waverly Winds (BFF) *Noah Blanchard (BFF) *Kyler Industria (BFF) *Austin Northwest (BFF) *Miranda McCormick (Crush) *Wendy Corduroy (Older Sister) *Benny Corduroy (Older Brother) *Logan Corduroy (Younger Brother) *Manly Dan (Father) *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Soos *Stan Pines Enemies *Bill Cipher *Gideon Gleeful *Robbie Velez Likes *Hanging Out *Fighting Monsters *Basketball *Skateboarding *Fishing *Vikings *Pirates *His Father *Miranda McCormick Dislikes *Dream Demons *Manotaurs *Gideon Gleeful *Robbie Velez *Being Mistreated *Thinking about his Mother *Talking about his Mother Powers/Abilities *Aaron can turn into any earth-monster. *Aaron is a shapeshifter. *Aaron is very strong. *Aaron is amazing at skateboarding. *Aaron loves fighting. *Aaron is the son of Manly Dan. *Aaron can be stuck-up at times. *Aaron is very loyal. Parents Manly Dan.png|Manly Dan, Aaron's Father Emma Corduroy.jpg|Emma Corduroy, Aaron's deceased mother. Gallery Wendy02.jpg|Wendy Corduroy, Aaron's older sister Kelly02.jpg|Kelly Cameron, Aaron's best friend. Austin Northwest.jpg|Austin Northwest, Aaron's best friend. Aaron03.jpg Aaron02.jpg Aaron05.jpg Aaron06.jpg Aaron04.jpg Aaron07.jpg Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mystery Shack Employee Category:Male Category:Thirteen Category:Teenagers